


bella notte

by glxypeaxh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxypeaxh/pseuds/glxypeaxh
Summary: Changkyun wouldn’t say it out loud, but to him this was a beautiful night. It was quiet except for the shallow breathing of the two of them and the light tapping of rain hitting the window.





	bella notte

The light pitter patter of rain hitting the bedroom window was like a symphony to the people sleeping in the room. It was a little after midnight and everyone in the dorm had settled in and made it back to the dorm after a full day of dance practice. It had only begun to drizzle when they left the dance studio; nothing more than a little irritating to those who were wearing glasses. 

For Changkyun he usually enjoyed how the small droplets felt on his bare skin. It was exhilarating and helped to relive the daily stresses of idol life. When he made it to the front door he was almost disappointed that he was at home, reality kicking back in. He walked into the small kitchen and put on the boiler to make a warm cup of chamomile tea before going to bed. Leaning against the cool counter he put his hands down and let out a silent yawn while waiting. Suddenly he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his middle. Kihyun rested his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder and closed his eyes, relishing in the few moments of calmness they had to share. 

“Do you want to watch a movie tonight kyunnie?” Kihyun asked tightening his hold on Changkyun. 

“I think I just really wanna sleep tonight,”. Stifling another yawn, he poured the boiled water into his ready mug and bobbed the tea bag up and down through the water. He could barely keep his eyes open and Kihyun’s warm body pressed against his wasn’t making matters easier. 

“Okay, can I sleep in your bunk tonight babe?” Kihyun turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to changkyun’s upper neck. Changkyun giggled at the ticklish feeling of the kiss and nodded his head in response, which only prompted his sleepy boyfriend to give another kiss as thanks. 

Grabbing the warm mug from the counter he slowly walked towards his shared bedroom with Kihyun still clinging onto him. He carefully used his other hand to reach for the light switch and quickly turned it off when he heard the annoyed groan of Jooheon. Kihyun finally let go and settled himself near the wall of the small bed pulling the covers around his body while turning to face where Changkyun was changing into sleepwear. He leaned over the bed and reached down to take a sip of the tea when Changkyun went to brush his teeth in the bathroom. 

His boyfriend soon came back and crawled into bed next to him laying the covers on top of the two of them. 

“Do you hear the rain outside, I think it’s starting to rain harder,” Changkyun whispered absentmindedly while playing with Kihyuns fingers. Kihyun looked lovingly at the boy lying next to him. 

“Yeah, I do, it’s really calming,” Kihyun himself was now yawning too, and he couldn’t help but blink back the sleep that was seeping into his sore body. 

Changkyun wouldn’t say it out loud, but to him this was a beautiful night. It was quiet except for the shallow breathing of the two of them and the light tapping of rain against the window. 

“Good night Kihyunnie,” he pressed a chaste kiss onto the dosing boys head and closed his eyes letting the beautiful night come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Kpop fic, but I've been a kpop fan for a while lmao. I literally wrote this in an hour and it super short but hopefully it doesn't suck too bad lol. I haven't even edited this so if it sucks i might delete it oops. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) i'm trying to get back into writing and improving so maybe i'll start posting more :))))  
> ~glxypeaxh


End file.
